1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hanger which can hold several items which contain a loop portion, such as ponytail holders, often referred to as scrunchies, belts, etc. The hanger of the present invention has a design in which a center portion is openable to easily place the loop items onto the hanger and to easily remove the loop items from the hanger.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is often troublesome for someone to store items with loop portions. For example, it is often difficult to find the proper storage for belts, ponytail holders often known as scrunchies, etc. Since these items have a loop portion they are often placed on a single hook in a closet. However, if a person has many of such items, it may be difficult to have enough storage space on the hook. Also, particularly with respect to items such as ponytail holders which are small, it is often very difficult to keep track of all of the ponytail holders a person may have and to keep all of the ponytail holders from becoming disordered and messy.
Further, in a case of a person who has many ponytail holders, if the ponytail holders are placed on a hook and a person wants to retrieve a ponytail holder at the bottom of the hook, the person may have to remove all of the ponytail holders above that desired ponytail holder to properly get at the desired ponytail holders. As a result, the person may not place back all of the ponytail holders or feel annoyed at the effort required to get at the desired ponytail holder.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a novel hanger design which allows a person to easily store items with loop portions such as ponytail holders, belts, etc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel hanger design which allows a person to store items such as ponytail holders, belts, etc. in a manner such that the person can easily access a desired ponytail holder, belt, etc. stored on the hanger.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel hanger for items such as ponytail holders, belts, etc. which is simple in design.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel hanger for storing items such as ponytail holders, belts, etc. which can be easily manufactured.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a novel hanger which includes a hooking portion to be hooked onto a closet rod, hook, etc. Further, a main body of the hanger is connected to the hooking portion and includes first and second connecting/disconnecting portions which can connect and disconnect with each other. Both of the first and second connecting/disconnecting portions connect and disconnect at a central portion of the main body.